


Irreplaceable You

by pec



Series: 75 dates [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Memes, entirely self-endulgent fic, fic meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sleepy morning, Gintoki and Takasugi (try to) cook breakfast together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable You

It was just another morning at the Yorozuya apartment. Sadaharu’s barking had woken up Gintoki once again. Kagura was sleeping in late, as was her habit. Her snoring could be vaguely heard in every corner of the apartment. Gintoki washed up and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast; omelette, boiled rice, toast – the usual. The only out of the ordinary detail in the scene was the presence of an extra person.

Gintoki glared over his shoulder at the other man, who was seated on the low cabinet next to the rice cooker.

“You wanted to cook together, right? Why are you just lounging around while I do all the work?” 

“You’re not doing all the work,” came the reply. “I’m making the rice, aren’t I?”

Takasugi was wearing Gintoki’s spare pajamas, which were too large on him (he’d rolled back the sleeves and the hems), and his hair was tousled. Gintoki stifled the surge of affection and focused on his irritation.

“You’re not the one making the rice, the damn appliance is doing all the work,” said Gintoki before turning back to the hot plate and placing a pan on it. “If you’re not going to help, you can leave.”

“No, I’m enjoying the view.” 

“How about you enjoy the view of my foot on your face?” suggested Gintoki. Takasugi yawned.

“Get off your pretty ass and mix some eggs into this bowl!” Gintoki pushed a steel bowl into Takasugi’s hands. “Quickly.”

Takasugi sighed softly, slipped off the cabinet, and walked languidly to the refrigerator. “How many?”

Gintoki thought for a moment. “Twelve.”

Takasugi stared at him. “You only have eight.”

“Damn.” Gintoki scratched the back of his head. “We’ll just have to go hungry.”

Takasugi raised an eyebrow. “Why do we need twelve eggs? It’s just you, me, and–”

“And a Yato eating-machine!”

“Ah,” said Takasugi empathically. “Of course. Well, I guess we’ll just eat out.”

“Your teat.”

Takasugi rolled his eye and took out the egg carton while Gintoki took out other ingredients. Takasugi cracked the eggs into the bowl (“Oooh, you’re pretty good at egg-busting!” “Want me to bust yours?”) and mixed as Gintoki added salt, pepper, and stock. Gintoki oiled the the pan and turned on the hot plate.

“Now, this is the part where we dance as we wait for the pan to heat up.”

“I’ll pass.”

Gintoki shook his head. “There is no ‘I’ in any of this. We’re cooking together, remember? We, you and me, us. Together.”

He pulled Takasugi close. “Understand?”

“There is no music.”

“An insignificant matter,” said Gintoki dismissively, and then proceeded to sing aloud in a horribly out-of-tune voice.

_“Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you.”_

“For the love of god, stop,” interjected Takasugi, which only served to make Gintoki sing louder.

_“Embrace me, my sweet irreparable you.”_

“I don’t think that’s quite right.”

However, Takasugi was smiling, the drowsiness gone. Gintoki slipped an arm around Takasugi’s waist, took his hand, and moved them slowly around the narrow room. Takasugi didn’t have it in him to stop Gintoki’s silly antics, he never did. Too often he found himself swept up in Gintoki’s sudden flights of fancies and he couldn’t say he minded. In fact, as they danced now to the discordant singing, he couldn’t imagine how he’d managed so long without this.

 _“Just a look at you and my heart,_ er, _grew misty in me. You and you alone bring out the p-_ um, the what? The pixie? Yeah. _You bring out the pixie in me.”_

Takasugi took pity on him and continued the singing. _“I love all the many charms about you.”_

He pulled back to look into Gintoki’s slightly surprised eyes. _“Above all, I want my arms about you.”_

“What the hell are you losers doing?”

Kagura stood in the doorway, squinting at them through sleep-ridden eyes. “You expect me to eat that breakfast you touched with the same hands you’re touching each other with now. Disgusting.”

Gintoki and Takasugi quickly sprung apart as Kagura walked through them to the washroom. She turned to look at them tiredly. “The pan is burning.”

“Shit.” Gintoki rushed to the pan and Takasugi turned on the faucet. When they looked at each other, they both were smiling.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Another meme fill from tumblr. Prompt was _25) cooking a meal together_. Posted on tumblr first. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character, Gorilla does. I do not own the song, Frank Sinatra does.


End file.
